TobuscusAssassin's Creed III FanFiction
by AlexaPlaysGames
Summary: This is a mix of my two favorite things in the world. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

You don't get many girls who game in the world. See, I am a so-called "GamerGirl" and I am obsessed with gaming! I mean, it's one of my favorite things to do aside from playing sports. My idol would probably be Toby Turner, who is called Tobuscus on YouTube. One of my favorite games would be Assassins Creed 3. Connor is awesome, the graphics are awesome, EVERYTHING is awesome. I look at the camera of my live game feed and smile. My video camera would explode if I went on too long.

"Well, that's all. Like, favorite, subscribe, and click an annotation to see another masterpiece of demolition. It would be doing a good deed. Later my minions!" I conclude. Another forty-five minutes of Assassin's Creed 3. I inhale a sigh of relief that I could finally sleep. My chestnut brown eyes were heavy and my hands were cramped from gripping the Xbox 360 controller. I shut off my television and clicked on my laptop. There was another episode of Toby playing Happy Wheels, another of my favorite games. I always loved the way his face would turn pink with stress.

"Bless your face, Toby Turner. Bless your face." I laugh as I watch the outro to the video. I lay in my bed thinking about Assassin's Creed 3. It would be awesome to be Connor. But, it would also suck losing your mom, and your dad being the head of the evil Templar order. I guess I like my life now. I'm glad I have electricity. I'm glad I have my computer. I drift off to sleep with Redcoats, Connor, and George Washington in my head.

The same dream I had been having for ages slips along. I was standing on the edge of a platform of a high building with a noose around my neck. A bald guy was standing behind me. There was a bale of hay at the bottom of my drop. The bald man started to speak, which had never happened before.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I finally have you in my possession," he says. I try to speak, but no words come out. I try to move, but I stay frozen. I'm not Ezio! Without thinking, I turn and elbow the dude in the face. He clutches his face in pain and I take off the noose. On the man's face is a blossom of crimson. The guards are blocking any exits. My only way out is to take a leap of faith. I have only done them in video games! Never in real life. I shut my eyes tightly and jump off the platform. I flip myself with my back facing the ground. I land in the bale of hay and brush myself off. Then, Ezio Auditore himself helps me up. I think of all of the Italian I learned from Assassin's Creed 2.

"Uh, salute, Ezio. (Hello, Ezio)" I say. He eyes me suspiciously.

"Hello, young one. I understand English. You do not have to speak Italiano,(Italian)" he says with a thick Italian accent. I stare at Ezio in awe as he examines me. All of a sudden, he glares at me.

"You have a Templar tattoo on your arm! _Poco traditore!_(Little Traitor)" he shouted. I did notice it. I run back and trip. He glares at me with a deep hatred. Then, his eyes soften.

"_Requiescat in pace,_ (Rest in peace)" he mutters. Rest in peace? I felt dizzy. The world started to spin. The setting around me swirled in my vision.

I wake up in a forest. Not like any forest I have seen before. In Boston, there were no forests at all! I get up and look around. I see dead trees burnt and cut. They looked perfect to climb. It was best I look to see where I am. I slowly walked over to a tree and gently felt its rough bark. I stepped on to find it is very sturdy. I was an expert at climbing trees, so I could totally scale it. I run on the tree and jump to a branch. It holds my weight and I pull myself on top of it. With unbelievable ease, I climb up by grabbing the broken branches and pulling myself up.

I finally get to a nice branch to see my surroundings. To the front of me was a series of rolling hills. To my right and left, more dense forest. _Better go forward. _I thought. I climb down the tree and dust my hands off. _How did I get here? Who brought me here? Is this a stupid dream again? _I ask myself as I turn to go. All of a sudden, there is a low growling sound. Dare I turn to see its source? Yes, I do. I turn to my right and see a grizzly bear a few feet away. I know this is a bad idea, but I run. I sprint with the bear on my heels.

"Holy Mother of God!" I scream. The bear is growling and yelling behind me. I encounter the hills and trip over a rock. I roll down the hill like an idiot getting dirt and mud all over my face and clothes. The bear has hopefully forgotten me. There is no way to stop rolling. In a split second, I see a fence coming up. I brace myself for impact and slam through it. My vision blurs and I get dizzy again.

I wake up in a room that I don't recall. It looks to be a medical room. There was a brick hearth with a fire burning. The room was very antique with concrete walls and a wooden floor. A man with dark skin, a cane and hat is sitting on a birch wood stool. He noticed my awakening and stood up. He looks like someone I had seen before. With greying hair and a moustache.

"You are awake. Not dead, at least," he muttered. I sat up on the deer skin bed and stared at him. "Oh, pardon my manners. I am Achilles. And you are?" I stared in awe with my mouth wide open.

"Um, I'm Alexa Wilcox. Yep, that's me. Heh," I stuttered. Achilles smiled at me. Then he looked to something grimly on the left of me. This can't be Achilles from Assassin's Creed 3.

"You were lucky. Your friend here saved you from a grizzly bear attack. I hope he is still alive, though." he explains. My friend? I look to my left to see a man with short chestnut brown hair and light skin. He has four crimson scratches that looked at least four inches in length on his back. I stood and walk over to this mysterious man. He was unconscious. I turned his head ever so slightly towards me to see an unbelievably recognizable face. It is Tobuscus himself in flesh and bone. I jump back and stare at his still, injured, body.

He stirs awake and opens his hazel eyes slowly. Achilles walks over to him and puts a hand on his back. I stay silent as Toby flinches in pain.

"A-Audience?" he whispers. I muster a smile because I was actually saved by Tobuscus. Achilles hushes him and Toby stretches a bit. He turns and looks at me. I can't get my mouth to form any words. I just stare in awe like an idiot.

"H-hi, I'm-"he starts. I cut him off with a bombardment of facts about him like he had amnesia.

"Toby Turner! Also known as Tobuscus who has millions of subscribers on YouTube and plays videogame Let's Plays. You have a dog named Gryphon who is a shih tzu and it is spelled, G-R-Y-P-H-O-N because of the dragon in World of Warcraft." I blab. I cover my mouth because I don't want to look like some obsessed fan-girl. Toby looks at me in amazement.

"Wow, you must be part of my audience," he replies. Achilles looks confused as hell.

"Alright…looks like you two…know each other," he remarks breaking the small silence. I laugh nervously. Achilles gestures for me to come over to him. Toby sits up on his bed. He is wearing a green Tobuscus shirt. I walk over to Achilles who shows me Toby's wounds. They stained his back to be a rose pink.

"I need you to bandage these scratches," Achilles whispers.

"I can't! I do not know how to take care of wounds," I protest. Achilles still puts bandages in my hand. Maybe I didn't know how to take care of serious wounds, but I have to try my best. There is no such thing as Neosporin or disinfectant in the 1700s so I need the next thing. Plain old soap and water.

"Achilles, do you have any soap to disinfect the wound?" I ask. Achilles nods. He brings out a wet rag and a bar of soap.

"Alright, Toby, this will hurt like hell. More than that cut you got on your head when you fell on the pavement," I warn. Toby nods sadly and I rub some soap on the wet rag. I place it on the wounds and gently dab them. Toby flinches and grits his teeth holding back a scream. I finish dabbing his wound and Toby takes deep breaths.

"Sorry, it's necessary." I apologize. Toby shrugs it off. Next, I bandage the wounds carefully. This was painless. I finish and pull his ripped shirt over the bandages. Toby stands up and stretches. I stand next to him, even though he is about a foot taller. I'm just twelve and he is twenty-seven. I'm wearing a black North Face with one of my shirts too. It says, "I won't stop UNTIL I DIE-damn it!" I said that in a Let's Play when I was playing Happy Wheels. I'm also wearing skinny jeans with a rip at my left knee. Toby whispers something to me.

"We better find some colonial things to wear before anyone suspects something," he says. I nod in agreement. We sneak out of the medical room and look around in drawers, closets, and wardrobes. I accidently step on a board and the floor gives out. I fall about ten feet into a concrete basement. I look up from the dark basement at Toby. He starts laughing at me.

"How'd you fall down there?" he laughs. I smile and glare at him and he hops down with me. The only source of light is a lantern sitting on a table. I grab it and we walk down the mysterious dark basement. There is a wooden door in front of us and we open it. Immediately, a cloud of dust puffs into my face. I cough and rub my eyes from the dust particles invading them. I see what looks like two dummies covered with sheets. We take off the dusty sheets to reveal two sets of armor much like the armor in Assassins Creed.

"Could this really be the hoods from my favorite game?" I ask.

"I guess. It's the only thing we can wear. Take it." Toby says. Toby reaches out to grab the armor off the mannequin. Once he grabs the cape off, a rope ties around his right ankle and he is lifted into the air. Toby squirms in the air and shouts.

"What the hell? Alexa! God dang it, help!" he shouts. Wait, he knows my name? I look at him suspiciously.

"How do you know my name?" I ask. His cheeks turn pink. Then he sighs and relaxes.

"I watch your YouTube videos all the time. I think you are hilarious," He confesses. Toby Tobuscus Joe Turner watches my YouTube videos! No, this is too good to be true. I squeeze my eyes shut and think of reality. _This is another dream. I am not in the 1700s. I have not met Tobuscus. Once I open my eyes, it will be gone. All of it, _I think. _One, _It will be over. _Two, _I'll be home. _Three! _I am still here when I open my walks in laughing. I jump at the sight of him.

"Boy, I knew your curiosity would get the best of you young ones," He laughs. Toby looks at him angrily. "I will cut you down, Mister Turner." Achilles took out a tomahawk and cut the rope. Toby somehow landed on his feet, even though he was upside-down. He looked at the rope amazingly.

"How did I-I don't even-how is that possible?!" he asked. Achilles looked at the cape in Toby's hand.

"Put the cape on, boy." Achilles instructed. Toby put the cape over his shoulder. "Now climb the bookshelf here." Toby looked at a tall bookshelf with disbelief. Then, he shrugs and jumps onto it with ease. He climbs halfway when Achilles orders him to stop. The cape is in my reach.

"Miss Wilcox, please take the cape off Mister Turner." Achilles says. I reach up and grab the cape. Toby falls from the shelf and I catch him. I look at my amazing arm strength and stand him up.

"How did that happen?" I ask. Achilles gestures for me to hand him the cape. I give it to him and he runs his fingers through the soft fabric.

"When Mister Turner held the cape, he could easily climb the bookshelf. When you took it away, he struggled, and fell. With the cape in hand, you caught Mister Turner," Achilles explains. "The armor of the Assassins has powers to make some things that look impossible, possible." I look mystically at the armor I uncovered.

"There was a Mohawk elder who told me of two individuals. A man and a girl who would defeat the Templar order. She foretold that they would be of much curiosity and much power. Those two must be you," Achilles explains. He gently takes the armor off the dummies. "This is the armor that the Assassins Brotherhood has reserved for the two she foresaw in her vision. They are yours now. Make sure to wear it with pride and responsibility, young ones. Also, it is very cold outside. You should wear something underneath to keep you warm. It's the middle of winter." He handed us each the armor. I put it on over my jacket and jeans.

There was a metal chest plate, arm braces, and boots. It came with a gray hood to hide our identity. A small faded blue jacket was included to hide my weapon compartments. There was a red sash with the Assassins symbol on it and leather boots with great friction to climb. I put my hood over my face and looked in a nearby mirror. I really did look like Connor from Assassin's Creed 3. I looked great.

"I almost forgot," Achilles hands Toby and I a pair of fingerless gloves with something inside. I put on the gloves and I flick my wrist. A hidden blade comes out of the small compartment like I thought. I smile in amazement. There was also a pouch of throwing knifes, rope darts, a bow and arrows, and smokebombs.

"Those are hidden blades. Use them wisely." Achilles explains. He hands us a map of the Templar hideouts. I examine it and notice we have to go to a base where William Johnson stays. I am now convinced that I am in the game of Assassin's Creed 3. But I only have one life. Only one chance to kill the Templars.

Thanks for reading! I am open to critisism or praise so don't be afraid to tell me if something should be fixed or edited. Later! Also, just a little note is that I don't really have a YouTube account. I made that up.


	2. Chapter 2

Toby and I ride on horses to get there. We ride in silence as I think of all the trouble I've been through. What will happen when we defeat all of the Templars? Will we be forced to stay here forever? One question still lingering in my mind is how the Mohawk elder saw Toby and I as the Assassins who would destroy the Templar order. I sigh as I think about my home I may never return to.

"You alright, kid?" Toby asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just kind of conflicted. How did we get here?" I reply. Toby sighs.

"I don't know. But before I was here, I finished filming a video with Jack Douglass, whose YouTube channel is JacksFilms. Then, I went to my hotel in Colombia, Maryland and went to bed. I had a really stupid dream about seeing Altair, he thought I was a traitor, and he killed me. I woke up here in Achilles's stable. I was walking around when I saw you falling down the hill. Since I don't have much arm strength, I dragged you back as fast as I could but that bear caught up to me and scratched me. I lost blood, and I was sure I was going to die. Achilles then killed the bear and saved us." Toby confesses. I nod to show that I heard his story. A carriage came up on my right and it was flipped onto its side. The horses were standing aside. Underneath it was what looked to be a man. He was crying for help.

"Help! Anyone? Please, I beg of you! Help!" he shouted. Toby and I stopped and hopped off our horses. Toby held up the carriage as I yanked the trapped man out. He dusted himself off and put his hat on.

"Thank you, kind sir and..and…madam?" the man says. I don't want to take off my hood yet to show my identity until I trust this guy.

"Who are you, stranger?" I ask. The man composes himself. He looks familiar in some way.

"I am Paul Reline Revere." He says. Paul Revere himself? Boy, I've only been here for a few hours and I have already met a famous historical figure.

"Paul Revere? I read about you in my history b-"Toby nudges me in the ribs.

"We can't talk about the present! It will freak this dude out." He whispers. I swallow a lump in my throat.

"I heard you were a fine silversmith," I remark.

"Thank you, miss. What is your name?" Paul asks.

"Alexa Wilcox," I answer. Toby and I take off our hoods.

"Toby Turner, at your service," Toby says. Paul nods.

"Agh, I was just going to Boston when my carriage was ambushed by some drunk redcoats. Those bloody scoundrels!" Paul expresses angrily. I look at the damaged carriage and look at Toby. He seems to have the same idea. We grab the carriage and lift. Sweat begins to pour down my forehead as I flip the cart off its side. Wait, he said Boston. BOSTON? Holy crap, I'm in freakin' colonial MASSACHUSETTS.

"Thank you. And I say, for a little girl, you have amazing strength!" Paul remarked. We gathered his horses back and saddled them to the carriage. Paul drove off and I stared at the dirt road. I can't believe I am in Massachusetts. Where my ancestors are living. I start to feel dizzy again.

"Alexa, are you alright?" Toby asks.

"I'm just fine…" I reply. I'm not fine. I faint into Toby's arms and he catches me. I can hear Toby yelling.

"Holy mother of God!" he shouts. I can't see what's going on, but I can hear and feel it. He puts his hand over my chest where my heart is. He's checking if I am alive. I jolt awake and punch him in the nose.

"Agh! What was that for?" he yells in pain. A small dribble of blood is running out of his nose. His hands have a crimson stain on them.

"Sorry, it's instinct. If someone touches my chest, I defend myself," I apologize._ I just punched Toby Turner in the nose. I PUNCHED Toby Turner IN THE NOSE! _I think. I can't believe it. I start to get on my horse when a dart hits my neck. I take it out and notice it right away. It's a tranquilizer. Toby receives one in his neck, too.

"God dangit! Whoever shot that arrow's gonna pay!" he yells. I start to feel woozy from the tranquilizer effects.

"Th-that's a dart! And that…quote is from…your…Assassin's Creed Relevations…literal! Ha!" I laugh woozily. Toby laughs too. I finally fall off my horse with a thud.

I wake up when someone splashes water on my face. I'm lying on an animal skin in a large tent with a fire in the middle of it. There are people around us. They have feathers in their long hair. A man stands at the entrance of the tent. He looks outside at a snowstorm. Most of the people around me are elders. I'm speechless. They looked to be of the Mohawk tribe. Toby is awake too.

"Ratohnhaké:ton, come here. They are awake," an elder woman whispers with a raspy voice. I know the name, Ratohnhaké:ton, anywhere. Could it actually be Connor? The man turns around and walks over to face Toby and I. It is Connor, my favorite videogame character of all time is facing me. His eyes stare deeply at us and his midnight black hair shines from the light. He unleashes a hidden blade and glares at us.

"Who are you? Why do you want to go to Boston?" he asks loudly. I crawl backwards.

"I am Alexa Wilcox. I come in peace," I reply. He looks at Toby.

"Wow, I-I'm Toby Joe Turner," Toby stutters. "We were going to Boston because we have to execute the Templars." Connor softens his glare. It seems like he was remembering what the Templars did to his mother and village. He sheaths his hidden blade and sits on the ground.

"I'm sorry for making you fall off your horses," he sighs, "there was a blizzard coming too, and you two would have frozen in the cold. I am Ratohnhaké:ton, or you may call me Connor." So many things are racing through my head. I'm already shivering because the people woke me up with freezing water for god's sake! An elder puts a hand on Connor's tense shoulder. He relaxes his muscles and looks to Toby and I. The elder whispers something in Mohawk. Connor stands up and looks at us.

"My mission is to also end the Templars. It would be a great honor if I could accompany you in your journey," Connor remarks. The pros weigh out the cons in this situation.

"You may follow us. On one condition," Toby replies. I look at him in confusion. "Teach us how to hunt." Connor nods in agreement.

The blizzard dies down after time. Toby is fast asleep but I lie awake playing with the animal skin I am on. Connor shakes my shoulder gently. I look up at him.

"Follow me. Silently," he whispers. I get up from my makeshift bed and follow him outside. A light snowfall starts. I put on my hood to keep warm. We are in Connor's village. The faint glow of fire in all of the tents gives us light. Connor leads me to a tree that looks great for climbing.

"The last one to climb to the top will have to carry the meat back," Connor laughs.

"Meat?" I ask as Connor already starts to climb up. I get a running start and jump onto the tree. I grab broken branches and pull myself up. Connor slips off a branch and falls a few feet behind me. He hangs on a branch with one hand. I stand on a branch near the top and smile down at Connor.

"Are you stuck down there?" I laugh. Connor swings over to another branch.

"Not yet!" he replies. I fly up to the top of the tree and look at the view. Connor meets me.

"I guess I am the one who will carry the meat," he breathes. "I never knew a girl could beat me up this tree." I let out a laugh. There is a pile of hay at on the ground under us. I back up a few steps on the branch and jump off. The wind flies in my face and I flip onto my back into the hay. I get out of it and brush the hay off and Connor jumps in too.

"I'll teach you how to hunt. There is a place where the deer prefer to graze. It is a perfect hunting ground," Connor says. A large, shadowy figure looms over Connor. It has a razor sharp knife in hand. I shove Connor to the side and the figure misses his right shoulder by an inch. I take a knife out of my pouch and throw it at the man. He crouches down and holds his stomach with my knife in it. A book of matches falls out of his pocket. I light one and see the man is William Johnson.

"William Johnson?" I whisper. He glares at me.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" William yells. I keep my hood on. Connor looks at Johnson with a glare.

"Oh, wonderful. It's y-" Connor stabs his throat with a hidden blade. I stand there speechless. He says something in Mohawk to William Johnson's now dead body.

"Let's continue our hunt. The deer are vulnerable during night," Connor says. I follow him to the hunting grounds he had told me about.

After we got a few deer haunches, we head back to the village. Toby is still fast asleep. I sneak back into the skin and fall right asleep after a long night hunting.

I wake up and stretch. Toby is awake yet sleepy. A woman cooks the meat that Connor and I caught last night. Connor is still asleep. I crawl over to Toby.

"Day 2 in colonial America. Morning Toby," I say. Toby rubs his eyes.

"Morning, Alexa. Should we go off with Connor to kill William Johnson?" Toby replies. I bite my lip.

"That's the thing…um, well…last night Connor and I went out hunting for some deer. William Johnson was about to kill Connor. But I threw a knife at him and Connor finished him off. William Johnson is dead," I confess. Toby looks at the singed deer haunch cooking on the fire. He looks at me, then Connor, then me again.

"H-how did you-I didn't-forget it," Toby stutters. I giggle a bit at Toby's speechlessness. The woman hands us each a portion of meat. I haven't eaten in a day, and I'm starving. I ravenously bite the moist, savory deer haunch. Toby does too and soon we have full stomachs. Connor wakes up silently.

"Good morning, Alexa and Toby," he says.

"Good morning," we reply. Connor looks outside to see the ground covered in snow. I step out of the tent and look at the village. All around, people are busy fishing, weaving baskets, and blessing travelers on their journeys. I don't speak Mohawk, so I smile at people and wave trying to make myself not look like a threat. A man is struggling to carry stacks of crops. I run over to him and pick up the crops and bring them into his home.

"_Niá:wen_, (Thank you)" the man says. I picked up some of the language form the natives.

"_Lo_, (You're welcome)" I reply. I start to head back to the tent when a few Mohawk boys my age approach me, blocking my path. They speak English.

"Did you see the girl lift the crops for my _Raké:ni_? (Father) She should be in the tent cooking! A weak girl should let the men here work," one says. I could stand any insult, except being called weak.

"_Tánon' ónhka ní:se'? _(And who are you)" I ask. The boy points to his friends.

"_Ko:r ióntiats Ajay. Ontiatén:ro' ne ki Akaash, ontiatén:ro' ne thi Kedar, _(I am Ajay. This is Akaash. This is Kedar)" he replies. "I would be sad to see a girl lose a fight against big strong men like us."

"More like boys, perhaps?" I reply. "And it would be a shame if a girl beat all of you in a fight." Ajay sends out Kedar, a bulky kid with short hair. He raises his fists and throws a punch at me. I dodge under it and kick out his feet. He tumbles on the ground and immediately gets up. He charges at me like a bull and I sidestep out of the way. Kedar turns and throws more punches that miss my face. I send a kick into his stomach and punch the left side of his jaw. He falls onto the ground clutching his stomach. Akaash comes up to fight me and I dust off my sleeves. Akaash is much faster than I expected.

"I will beat you, girl, and then I will leave you hear in the dirt!" Akaash yells. He throws a series of punches that I barely dodge. The last punch goes to my nose and blood drops out of it. I grab his head and slam my head into his. I deliver a few kicks to his groin with my knee. He stumbles over onto his side wailing in pain.

"Anyone else?" I ask intimidatingly. Ajay steps up to me.

"Just to tell you, _Ajay _means invincibility and undefeatable!" he shouts. I rub the remaining blood from my nose and glare into his eyes.

"Such a pretty girl. Too bad she won't be after this!" Ajay throws a left hook aiming to knock me out. I block it, grab his arm and twist. He grits his teeth and breaks my lock on his arm. He grabs my leg when I am about to kick him and elbows my knee hard. I break his grip and stand. He kicks my feet out and I fall on my back on the ground. He steps on my stomach and digs his foot deeper.

"Rrghh!" I yell, gritting my teeth. Ajay brings his face down to mine.

"I told you," he says. I take my right arm and punch his temple. Ajay falls on his side, grabbing his head. I kick him once while he's down.

"I don't cook," I whisper. I limp back with an increasingly large pain in my stomach and leg. Toby greets me at the entrance. He saw the whole fight.

"That was intense! Are you alright?" he asks. I nod even though I wasn't. I almost fall and Toby puts my right arm over his shoulder. I limp to an animal skin and sit on it. A sharp pain remains in my left knee. Connor runs into the tent.

"Alexa, I have been looking for you! Where did you-"he notices the bloodstain on my nose. "What happened to your nose?" I flinch when Connor grazes it with his glove. I sigh.

"I got into a fight with a few boys," I confess. Connor has a look of horror on his face.

"With whom?" he asks urgently. I gulp.

"Three boys names Ajay, Akaash, and Kedar," I add. Connor smiles a bit.

"Did you beat them?" he asks. I nod sadly. Connor's smile enlarges. "Someone needed to teach the brats a lesson. As long as you are well enough to go to Boston now tomorrow." Finally we are heading to Boston!

"Boston? Of course I am-ow!" I exclaim. Connor feels around my knee.

"It's not broken, but you will need something to bandage it so you can still walk and climb," Connor reports. A woman comes over to me with a silk cloth. She wraps it around my knee like a brace. I stand up even though it hurts.

"We have to kill John Pitcairn in Boston, right?" Toby asks.

"Yes. It is where we will end him once and for all," Connor answers.


End file.
